I Will Not Bow
by addicted2ackles
Summary: My own ideas for a few plot points in the show and what might have happened past the finale. Starts with Alek transforming. Will mostly be from 3rd person pov altho others when necessary. Trying to do a mix of the book and the tv show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did some revising to this. There's a few minor tweaks. Also I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Thank you for reading.**

He'd been in San Francisco for a week now. It felt like so much longer. He was amazed at just how much his life had changed in the span of seven days. For one, he had moved to a completely different continent. From London to California, it made his head spin. He missed London, but San Francisco wasn't so bad.

For two, he had changed, and not just the normal changes of a fourteen year old boy. This was way beyond that; perhaps even more confusing. It was small stuff at first, his hearing; he could hear everything that went on around him. Then he noticed the speed and agility. That was incredible. He could run and jump for long periods before he got tired. There was a strength he never knew he had. He'd always been athletic, but now with these abilities, he felt almost unstoppable. He also found he could see better, even in complete darkness.

Then everything came crashing down around him. During a particularly intense argument with his adoptive parents, he felt his fingertips itching, and before he knew it he had claws. He stood there stunned as he examined his fingers, the argument momentarily forgotten. He heard a sharp gasp that pulled him from his thoughts. As he looked up to see their shocked expressions, he locked eyes with his father, who quickly pulled his startled and obviously fearful mother to his side like he was trying to protect her from him.

"Your eyes?" His mother whispered her voice bewildered.

"What are you?" His father asked with almost the same tone.

Alek ran to his room and collapsed against the closed-door. He was just as startled and frightened as they were. He had no clue what was going on. As he looked up and into the mirror attached to his dresser he saw something that scared him even more. His once warm chocolate-brown eyes had turned to yellow cat-like slits. 'What _am_ I?' He asked himself.

Alek stood there staring at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Thoughts were running wild through his mind. He could see his parents' fearful faces realizing what they must have thought. Suddenly he knew he had to get out- like now. Walking out the front door didn't seem like a particularly good idea, so out the window it was!

As soon as his feet hit the ground he began running with no particular destination in mind, just trying to escape everything in his head. Soon he realized where he had ended up. He shouldn't have been surprised. This was where he always ended up when he was upset, sometimes like now, without even thinking about it. He took a seat on the nearest bench, and sat there in silence listening to the sounds of the Thames River that ran through the heart of London. It was late into the night, and this was a quiet, usually empty area of the riverfront, so he was startled when someone sat on the bench next to him and began speaking.

"Hello, Alek." The dark-haired woman next to him said.

"Hello." He responded instinctually. "Wait- how do you know my name? He quickly added, fear snaking its way into the pit of his stomach.

"I've been waiting to see you again for a very long time. I'm your Aunt Valentina. Your biological father's half-sister." She explained.

An aunt? _He _had an aunt, a link to his birth parents? Would she know what was going on with him? What he was? There were a million questions running through his head that this woman could have the answers to.

Valentina must have known this, "You must have many questions. I can answer those questions." She said knowingly. "We should go someplace else though. It's not safe here." She continued scanning their surroundings.

Go somewhere else? Alek very much wanted answers, but this woman was a stranger. A stranger claiming to be his aunt. "If you're my aunt, why haven't I met you before? Why didn't you look for me sooner- like say after my parents died?" He asked.

"We had to keep you safe-hidden. It was too dangerous for me to make contact before now." She responded trying to give him a reasonable explanation quickly. "I kept an eye on you, but now the consequences outweigh the dangers, but this is not the place for this conversation Alek. We must go." She continued looking slightly nervous.

"Dangerous?" Alek questioned, but before he could continue he realized he could sense whatever it was that was making Valentina look nervous.

"Follow me." She said starting to walk away. He followed quickly behind her.

Before they got very far a men dressed in all black was suddenly in front of them. If Alek didn't know better he would think it was a ninja. "Going so soon?" the man questioned almost mockingly.

Valentina turned slightly toward Alek to have him go in the opposite direction only to see another man behind them. There was no way for them to run. They-well she- had to fight. Alek was untrained, and Valentina couldn't risk her nephew's life.

"Alek stay back." Valentina ordered looking from one man to the other.

As if on cue the men both swung at the same time. One for Valentina, the other for Alek. Valentina easily dodged the punch while landing one of her own in the man's stomach. Alek, however, wasn't as lucky. He'd never been in a real fight before. Sure he'd tussled with a few boys in the school yard. He'd even taken a punch or two, but nothing in comparison to the exploding pain he felt as the man's fist connected with his cheek. He stood there dazed for a moment not knowing what to do.

"Oh is the poor kitty hurt?" His attacker asked in that same mocking tone, which pulled Alek from his dazed state.

"_Kitty?"_ Alek thought to himself as his claws came out. Instinctually Alek started circling the man as he crouched down low. _"A moving target was hard to hit right?"_

Alek took a moment to glance over to see how Valentina was faring against her opponent. He had to admire how well she could handle herself in a fight. Unfortunately, his attacker noticed his momentary distraction, and took the opportunity to charge Alek, tackling him to the ground. He was now pinned with the man on top hitting him mercilessly. Alek was getting in a few hits of his own, including the three deep gashes on his cheeks caused by his claws, but no matter what Alek did the man wasn't quitting.

Valentina was frightened when she noticed Alek's current predicament. She started pushing the assassin faster and harder, waiting for that inevitable moment when he would make a life ending mistake.

Alek was tiring quickly. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, but he saw the answer in his attacker's eyes, as he reached for his dagger.

"Are you ready to die, demon?" The assassin asked with disgust, blood running down his face.

Alek's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes grew big with surprise and fear. _"Die? No he was certainly not ready to die! He was _fourteen_. He hadn't even kissed a girl yet! You couldn't die before you'd got to kiss a girl, _right_?"_ He thought to himself unable to answer.

"I don't have time for this." Valentina muttered mostly to herself as she ran her claws across the man's throat. There was blood running down her arm as the assassin fell to the ground gasping for air.

She quickly ran to Alek as his attacker placed the dagger to his throat. She grabbed him from behind pulling him backward & effectively cutting his throat. She threw him to the side to get to her nephew.

"Alek." She said soothingly her voice filled with concern. "Can you move?" She asked kneeling next to him and surveying his wounds. His left eye was swollen shut, his lip was busted, and there was a small cut on his throat where the dagger had been. She was unsure of what other damage he might have taken.

He groaned in response trying to push himself off the ground. "Quick, we must get out of here." Valentina urged, helping him up and making for her car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got this out as quick as I could. Again Chloe King not mine. Thanks to everyone for reading! I appreciate it!**_

* * *

"To the hotel." Valentina ordered as she helped Alek into the car.

Alek was silent the entire trip, lost in thought going over everything that had happened in the last hour. It wasn't long before he felt the car come to a stop, and Valentina's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"We're here. There's a private entrance to the penthouse, so no one will see you." She said as she exited the car and headed for the doors to the building.

As they entered the elevator, she turned to him, "You should probably get some rest. I know you have many questions, but they can keep until the morning. You've been through a lot today."

"What about my parents?" He asked as he wondered how they would react when they found him missing.

"You can't quite stroll in the house looking like that now can you?" She responded as she pointed out his reflection in the mirror. Alek made no comment as he took in his image. He was barely recognizable. "You'll look better tomorrow." Valentina assured him as she stepped from the elevator into the penthouse. "Come I'll show you around." She said as she beckoned him to follow.

Valentina gave him a mini tour of the expansive penthouse. She showed him where the kitchen was if he got hungry. He could also order up food if he liked. Next was the bathroom, where she suggested a soak in a hot bath might help with the sore muscles he was sure to have. Finally she led him to the room that he was to sleep in. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." She said as she turned to walk away. "Tomorrow will be a long day for you. You should get as much rest as you can." She said as she closed the door and left Alek to his thoughts.

When Alek awoke the next morning, he felt a sense of panic when he didn't recognize his surroundings. It didn't take long for the memories of the previous night to come back to him. It started with the fight with his parents, lead to the eventual meeting with his mysterious aunt, and ended with him lying sore and bruised in a penthouse in the Corinthia Hotel. As if on cue the thought of the attack made him take notice of the aches and pains in his body. He slowly rolled over in the bed and pulled the blankets back. As he got up from the bed he moved his arms and legs checking to make sure everything still worked properly. A quick knock on the door pulled him from his inspection.

He opened it to see a strange woman holding a stack of clothes. "Mrs. Palamara asked to have these delivered to you. It's fresh clothes." She said in her French accent as she handed him the clothes. "She also said she will meet you in the study when you are ready."

"Thank you." Alek replied as he closed the door. He examined the clothes unsure if they would fit him. As he pulled the simple black t-shirt over his head, he looked up and took notice of his reflection. The swelling had gone down and he was now able to see out of both eyes. You couldn't tell that 8 hours ago one had been swollen shut. There were still a lot of bruises, but he looked more himself. He quickly dressed and headed for the study to get the answers he'd been waiting for.

As promised Valentina was waiting for him in the study. She looked up from the papers she had been going over and smiled as he entered the room, "Good morning, Alek. I see the clothes fit."

"Yes they do. Thank you." He responded simply.

They sat there in awkward silence for a moment. Alek was unsure of how he should begin. There were so many questions that he wanted answers to.

"Would you like some breakfast before we begin?" She asked.

As if in response his stomach growled. "Yes, please."

"Good, I'll have some food sent up." She said as she exited the room.

When she returned a few moments later she let him know that breakfast would be up shortly, and they would be eating in the smaller dining area.

He quickly followed her. "You look better this morning." She said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you." He said as they stepped into the sitting area. Alek was taken back as he took in his surroundings for the first time.

The oval room was huge with several windows spaced out giving a panoramic view of the city. There were tan floor length curtains that ran along the entire back wall that would block out the lights and give privacy. Off to the left was a comfortable looking sitting area with a fireplace. It had matching white couches and chairs on top of a white area rug that had pink orchid designs on it. A vase filled with pink orchids sat atop the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

Alek turned to the right to see a small circular table set for two. Valentina motioned for him to take a seat. "I thought this room would be a little more appropriate, more personal." She said still smiling at him as she took the seat across from him. "I can see so much of your father in you." She added.

"Really?" Alek questioned intrigued.

"Yes. You have his eyes and his build." She answered.

"What was he like?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Brady, your father, was full of life, very passionate. When he did something he put everything into it. He was quite driven. Always knew what he wanted, and when he wanted something he would stop at almost nothing to get it." She said as a small sad smile played across her face.

"Brady?" Alek questioned confused. "I thought my father was Russian?"

"Yes, well there is much for you to learn. Perhaps we should start from the beginning." Valentina replied as their food was served.

"Your biological father's name was Brady Charbonnet. He lived here in London, in fact this," she said motioning around, "used to be his. Brady and your mother, Anastasia, had known each other since they were small children. They were quite close and very dear to each other. It was once thought that they would end up married. Brady had always believed they belonged together. He was a bit of a closet romantic." She said pausing to take a drink. "Sadly, however; it wasn't to be. Brady and Ana lost contact with all the wars, and Anastasia ended marrying a handsome Russian man named Nicolai Petrov."

Alek's face grew horrified when he realized what this meant. "My mother cheated with my father, and got knocked up." He stated.

"It's more complicated than that Alek. There's not much in life that is simply black and white. There are many grey areas."

When Alek made no move to say anymore, Valentina asked how he liked his breakfast, momentarily changing the subject as they finished eating. "We can continue this conversation in the study." She said as she stood up. "We still have much to discuss."

Alek silently followed her study. She made herself comfortable on the black leather loveseat as Alek chose the matching chair across from her. He sat there looking slightly uncomfortable, unable to decide how to continue.

"Alek, you have transformed. It was a little sooner than I had expected." She said, gauging his reaction. "I had hoped to have this conversation with you before that happened." She continued apologetically.

Alek just stared at her confused. _"Transformed? Into what?"_ He questioned himself.

"You are a son of the Kings of the Hunt. Goddesses were your ancestors. _We_ are Mai."

"Mai?" He asked trying to process what she had just said. "Goddesses?"

"Yes- Mai. We are the People of the Lions. The children of Bastet and Sekhmet, and we are thousands of years old. Each one of us is gifted and different."

"So we're cat people?" Alek asked slowly.

"In a sense yes. We have claws and our eyes change. We can see in complete darkness. We have many cat-like abilities. We are stronger, faster, and quieter than humans."

"Who are Bastet and Sekhmet?" He asked next.

"They were Egyptian Goddesses. Bastet and Sekhmet are two forms of the same goddess. Two sides of the same coin. Where Bastet is love and nurturing, Sekhmet is violence and protection."

Alek said nothing again as he was at a loss for words. He had no idea how to even begin to express what was going on in his head.

"I know this all sounds crazy, but you've experienced it. You have seen your claws." She said, seemingly reading his mind.

"Who were those men that attacked us?"

"Those were assassins." She answered simply.

"Assassins? Of course there are assassins. A story wouldn't be complete without them." He responded, almost sarcastically.

Valentina gave him a look at his response, but continued nonetheless. "Yes, they are from The Order of the Tenth Blade. The Order exists solely to wipe Mai from the Earth. They believe we are evil, and we were sent by the devil. They fear us. They fear our power."

"This is—this is crazy. Cat people, assassins, Egyptian Goddesses? I need air. I need to go home." He stated suddenly, surprising Valentina.

"It would be in your best interest to stay here. There is still so much for you to learn. You must begin training, so you can learn to defend yourself from future attacks. The Order knows who you are now."

"Two guys knew who I was." He said standing up. "You killed them, and if I don't get home my parents will kill me or call the cops." He said, turning to exit the room.

"You don't think if those two knew that more wouldn't?" She called to his retreating figure.

Alek quickly headed for the elevator. He needed to get outside. The fresh air could help him think. He broke into a run as soon as he exited the hotel. He knew he couldn't go back to the riverside. His usual spot was a murder scene. So instead he ran to the only other place that could make him feel safe-home. He ran fast, the conversation with Valentina running through his mind.

"No, I want you to let him go." Valentina said, giving orders over the phone. "Just keep an eye on him. Make sure nothing happens to my nephew." She stated as she hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life gets busy. Plus I was trying to make this chapter a bit longer. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is he?" The woman asked her husband for probably the hundredth time in the last two hours, as she paced back and forth across the living room floor. She held the phone loosely in her hand as she ran out of people to call. She had called everyone her son knew. He was nowhere.

"I'm sure he's fine." Her husband answered as he walked to his wife's side to make her stop pacing. "You need to calm down. This isn't good for you."

Ethan and Mallorie Daulton awoke that morning to find their adopted son Alek missing. His bed hadn't been slept in, and his window was open. "How do you consider sneaking out in the middle of the night and not returning fine?" She questioned, panic lacing into her tone.

"That is a question he will be answering when he gets home." Ethan stated. "I'm going to check out his usual hang outs. Will you be alright here?"

"I think it's time we call the police."

"Not yet, Mallorie." Ethan responded. "There is no need to involve the police because a teenager threw a tantrum, and snuck out his window. Let's give him another hour while I check around the city. Will you be alright while I am gone?" He asked again.

"Yes." She answered. "I just want my son home."

"He'll be back." Ethan replied as he grabbed his coat and left the house.

Mallorie was beside herself with concern for her son. She sat in the chair with the phone in her lap willing it to ring, as she remembered the day she met Alek.

Mallorie and Ethan had been trying unsuccessfully to have a baby for about two years. Sometimes the stress of it was overwhelming. Ethan wasn't exactly keen on the idea of adoption. He said they should keep trying, or pursue other avenues so they could have a child that was their own. Mallorie partly agreed with him, but she wasn't comfortable with another woman carrying _her _child. There were so many children in the world already that needed a family and love.

She had gone to the orphanage alone that day. She wasn't quite ready to give into Ethan. As she walked into the room filled with babies and toddlers her eyes fell upon a little shaggy blonde-haired boy. He was playing in the corner all alone.

"Who is that?" She asked the woman accompanying her, pointing to the boy.

"That is a new addition. His name is Alek. He's from Russia." The woman replied.

"How old is he?" Mallorie asked as she started towards him.

"He's about two years old. His parents were killed about two weeks ago."

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed feeling sympathy for the toddler. "How did they die?"

"Apparently there was some sort of explosion in their home. Alek was at a babysitter's house when it happened."

Mallorie stood there watching the boy as he played with a toy car. Suddenly he looked up and locked eyes with her. As she stood there staring into his chocolate brown eyes, Mallorie could see all the sadness in this tiny little boy. She wanted nothing more than to take that all away from him. Before she knew it she was on the floor talking with him, playing cars, and losing her heart.

Ethan sat in his car for a moment before heading off in search of his son. Part of him was worried about Alek. This wasn't like the boy he had raised for twelve years. The other part, however, couldn't deny that the boy had changed over the past few weeks. There was something different—something wrong. Alek had become more argumentative; sometimes the slightest thing would set him off. He was hiding something. Ethan could feel it.

He remembered the day Mallorie met Alek like it was yesterday. He had been against adopting. You never knew what kind of problems these kids were going to come with, but Mallorie was determined. She called him that afternoon excited about a two-year old Russian boy.

"Ethan you must come down here!" She exclaimed. "This boy, he's the one. You'll love him."

"Mallorie, I thought we were considering surrogacy?" He asked.

"I am, Ethan. I just wanted to look one more time." She answered with a touch of annoyance in her voice. "Please, Ethan, come meet him."

It was not the time or place to start that battle again. "Fine I'll come." He said. "On one condition. If this one falls through, we try it my way."

"Fine." She agreed hanging up.

When Ethan entered the playroom, Mallorie was across the room with a little boy, reading a book.

A bright smile broke out across her face as he approached. "Ethan, this is Alek." She said as she stood up. "Isn't he adorable?"

Ethan studied the boy as he continued to look through the book mumbling words Ethan couldn't understand. "He's cute." He conceded.

Mallorie led Ethan a few paces away from Alek. "Ethan, it's him. He's perfect."

"Slow down. What do you know about the kid?"

"His name is Alek Petrov. He's a two-year old Russian boy whose parents died two weeks ago in an explosion." Mallorie stated. "He doesn't seem to understand English, likes toy cars, and entertains himself well."

"He doesn't understand English? That will make things hard. You'd have to teach him English." Ethan answered skeptically.

"I _know_ that. I'm not saying adopting this boy won't be hard. He has the saddest eyes I've ever seen." She said thoughtfully as she looked at Alek. "I want—no I _need _to make him happy. I want to hear him laugh." She went on determinedly.

It wasn't easy for Ethan to deny his wife much of anything, especially with that look in her eyes. He slowly exhaled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Alright Mallorie, I'll talk to the director." He said as he looked from Alek to his wife.

Mallorie threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Ethan thank you!"

Ethan had been driving around for about a half hour. He only had one place left to check –the riverside. There was a particular area that Mallorie had always taken Alek when he was little. She said the sound of the river had always soothed him. Alek still frequented that spot.

As Ethan approached the normally quiet area, he noticed the police cars and the crowd that had formed. He caught a slight glimpse of the crime tape blocking off most of the area.

Ethan's heart was suddenly in his throat. What if whatever this was involved Alek? How would he go home and explain to his wife that something had happened to her little boy? When he got closer to the blockade, Ethan saw one of his contacts from the police department.

"Hello Gregory." He greeted the officer.

"Mr. Daulton." He said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just searching for an over-dramatic teenager." He answered downplaying what occurred the night before. "We had a squabble with our son, and he took off."

"I haven't seen him out here," Gregory answered, "but I'll keep my eye out. You know teenagers; everything seems to be the end of the world."

"Yeah we thought he might have come here, but from the looks of it I'd say not." Ethan responded scanning the crime scene. "What happened here?"

"We're not exactly sure yet." The officer answered. "But you know that I can't give you any details, Mr. Daulton."

"I know." He answered as the officer was called away.

Ethan stepped back a bit and surveyed the crime scene. Whatever took place here didn't end well. He could see the chalk outline of a man not too far from the bench surrounded by blood. There was another large blood stain on the other side of the bench.

"I overheard them talking." A voice next to him said. He turned to see an older woman with her grey hair pulled into a bun.

"What did you hear?" He asked curiously.

"There was only one body, but they think there were two different fights involving at least four people. One of which being a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yes, they found her heel marks in the grass."

"That makes sense. Thank you." Ethan said, stepping away from the scene.

"You're welcome." She responded. "I hope you find your son."

Mallorie's head snapped up as she heard the front door open. She caught a glimpse of her son's dirty blonde shaggy hair.

"Alek!" She exclaimed as she jumped up to embrace him. "Where have you been?" She demanded. "We were so worried."

"I know Mum, but it's okay. I'm fine." Alek assured her.

As Mallorie released her son she got a good look at him. "Alek, what happened to you?" She asked as she took in his bruised face.

"It's a very long story." Alek responded as his father entered the house.


End file.
